


Teen wolf boys orgy headcanons

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: You and the boys plan an orgy at Derek's loft.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Brett Talbot, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Jordan Parrish/Male Reader, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 18





	Teen wolf boys orgy headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> GIFs not mine

· invited to the orgy is you, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Danny, Brett, Isaac, Liam, Theo, and Jordan 

· Scott, Danny and Isaac are the ones who plan in

· they put Derek and Brett in charge of supplying the toys

· Liam and Theo volunteer for snacks and water

· Stiles originally had the job but all he could think of was cheese puffs so Scott gave it to them instead

· Stiles: “What’s wrong with cheese puffs?”

· Scott: “Nothing… You just can’t have cheese puffs to replenish from a sex marathon.”

· You guys have the orgy at Derek’s loft

· He makes sure the place is cleaned spotless and the furniture is set up enough to fit everyone

· There’s tons of blankets and pillows in the “living room” area cause Derek’s bedroom isn’t that big.

· You empty the bag of condoms you brought and Liam put water bottles around the room while Theo sets up the food in the kitchen

· Derek and Brett are unpacking all the toys and marking the correct remotes to each as Scott returns with batteries

· Danny is starting to clean the toys.

· Everything is good to go and you guys just start making out with each other

· Everyone is paired off: scisaac, Thiam, Sterek, Brett, and Danny, you and Jordan

· Hands are roaming all over each other

· Clothes are slowly being pulled off and tossed around the room

· Some being literally ripped off

· Brett and Derek tear the seam of their partners pants

· Some of you are starting with handjobs while you kiss and others are getting right to blowjobs

· You are kissing down Jordan’s chest and focusing on his nipples like he likes

· Brett went straight to eating Danny’s ass

· Liam has Theo’s cock in his mouth while Scott’s hand is stroking Isaac

· Soon the loft is full of the smell of sex and with half of you being wolves the smell is extra strong

· Condoms are being passed around as things start to get more intense

· The lube follows soon after for those who want it

· You, Brett and Jordan are all taking turns eating Danny’s ass until you think he’s ready to get fucked

· You guys play rock paper scissors to see who gets to fuck Danny’s thicc ass first. Brett wins but Danny wants you in his mouth

· you shove your dick in his mouth at the same time as Brett does to his ass and Jordan blows Danny

· Meanwhile Derek is making out with Scott while Stiles is blowing him

· And Liam has his hands on Theo’s bare ass, kneading his ass like dough

· Danny is in heaven blowing you with Brett’s cock in his ass while Jordan is blowing him

· Brett is pounding away, balls and thighs smacking against Danny, who’s moaning around your cock

· Theo is now on Liam’s lap sliding down onto his cock who wastes no time and starts thrusting upwards

· You hear Stiles moaning and look to see Derek’s huge dick sliding in and out of Stile’s fat ass

· And right besides them Isaac has Scott bent over the couch pounding into him

· Jordan removes his lips from Danny’s dick and pulls Danny off yours

· Jordan moves and starts to open your ass. “I wanna see Danny fuck you, Y/N”

· You all reposition so Danny can fuck you senseless

· Danny has you bent over the couch as he fucks you, Brett still inside him

· Soon Brett’s thrusts get sloppier and sloppier as he cums hard, filling the condom

· He pulls out still hard and removes the full condom

· Brett walks over to Theo, tipping the condom into his open mouth. “eat up little cumslut”

· Brett slides his cock into Theo’s mouth. “clean it”

· Now it’s Jordan turn to start fucking Danny who isn’t going to last much longer with a cock in his ass while his own is in you

· Danny reaches around and starts to jerk you off

· You can feel Danny’s warm cum filling the condom inside you and that causes you to spurt out

· Danny smiles against you, nipping at your neck as he pants in your ear, your cum coating his hand. 

· He pulls out and you watch as he licks his hand clean, Jordan pulling the condom off and eating Danny’s load.

· Derek grabs a dildo and lubes it up for himself while Isaac gets a vibrator to use on Scott’s cock while he’s fucking him

· You watch as the dildo slides in between Derek’s thicc, hairy ass, moaning as he pushes it down to the base. “oh fuck…”

· Isaac slips a cock ring on the base of Scott’s dick and a bullet vibe on the shaft

· Theo and Liam are watching Derek intently as they jerk off and eventually Liam jerks off into Theo’s mouth

· You: “I think we found our cumdump for the night boys!” There’s a raucous cheering around the room. “I happily volunteer!” Theo announces.

· Derek is happily riding the dildo, opening himself up 

· “You think you can take two of us at the same time, Derek?" 

· "Fuck yes" 

· Derek removes the dildo and Stiles is replacing his cock in its place to get him started before you join

· Derek is sandwiched between you and Stiles, you up front, facing Derek and Stiles behind

· You start to make out with Derek, hands in his hair while stiles marks up his back with hickies and love bites

· You and Stiles moan as your bare cocks slide in and out of Derek’s ass

· All the boys are circled around you watching while they jerk themselves off not wanting to miss the show

· Theo makes his way to the center along with you Derek and Stiles. The room feels hot and sticky as you get closer to climaxing inside Derek. "Stiles and I are gonna fill you then plug your fat ass. You like that Derek?” You ask.

· “Fuck yes!” He says again

· Theo is on his knees in front of Derek, stroking his cock waiting for his load

· Theo places the tip on his tongue as he strokes it

· Derek is a panting mess, slamming your lips together as he cums hard, most of his load going into Theo’s waiting mouth, the rest hitting his face

· Derek’s ass clenches and milks you and Stiles to climax, you both cumming hard and deep inside the wolf

· Brett quickly grabbed a plug and inserted it into Derek as you two pull out

· Derek flops onto the blankets, panting. “oh I’ve never felt so full…” He begrudgingly taps out for the night and watches the rest of you. Jordan now pounding Isaac

· Stiles is fucking Scott while Brett’s fucking you

· Brett carries you to the couch and you ride him while making out

· Liam puts a vibrator inside Theo and is messing with the remote

· Theo falls onto his bubble butt putting it farther inside him as the toy makes his ass jiggle

· Liam lays him down and sits on his face

· Theo is lapping away at Theo’s hole while Brett is pounding you on the couch

· You cum from the pounding, coating your chest

· Danny and Stiles are taking turn fucking Scott while Derek is messing with the remote of Scott’s cock ring vibrator from his place on the couch where’s he’s tapped out but still having his fun

· Scott is begging to cum as his cock leaks precum. “Soon Scott… soon we’ll fill your ass and Theo will get all the cum he wants.”

· You reach a point where all of you are nearing your release

· “Alright boys time to get in line”

· Theo scrambles to the front of the line as you stroke yourself to completion, shooting your load down Theo’s throat

· Relief washes over Scott as he finally gets to cum when Theo scoots over in front of him

· Scott’s so sensitive that he paints Theo’s face, rope after rope splattering on the beta

· Next is Brett’s turn who moans loudly with Danny squeezing his ass as he cums

· Brett shoved his cock into Theo’s mouth to make sure he didn’t waste a drop

· Danny barely makes it long enough to get into Theo’s mouth as he lines up in front of him

· He cums and most of it ends up in Theo’s hair

· Liam follows Brett and pushes his cock down Theo’s throat

· Jordan runs his hand through Theo’s hair as he swallows Liam’s load before having his own turn

· Jordan isn’t as close so he skull fucks Theo until he’s shooting down his throat

· Stiles has been patiently waiting stroking himself slowly when Theo gets in front of him

· Stiles smacks his huge dick on Theo’s cheek. “Get to sucking bitch”

· Theo sucks the cum out of Stiles while Derek gets off the couch and takes his place in line where Stiles removes the plug where it drips into Theo’s mouth

· Derek moans as Theo’s wicked tongue laps at Derek’s hole, he thoroughly cleans it

· It’s the end of the night and everyone is filling up on snacks and waters as Liam helps Theo shower off

· You’re all in a big ass pile of limbs and post-sex cuddles as you fall asleep


End file.
